


Not Steve | Bucky Barnes x Reader

by noniebeanie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: You and Natasha are talking about your crush on Bucky, Not knowing that he was behind you all along.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Not Steve | Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one!

You know what?” Natasha started while stirring her coffee, You were sitting on the counter with a sandwich in your hand. It was already 2 AM in the morning but you and Natasha are still having your usual midnight snack.

“What?” You asked with a full mouth.

“You really need to tell Bucky you like him. I mean, you reeaally need to stop drooling over him whenever he comes around!” Natasha was right, everytime Bucky enters the room you’d be staring at him and smiling stupidly, If it wasn’t for her warning you to stop doing that, Bucky would have thought you were a psycho.

“How can you not have heart eyes whenever you see him?” Natasha rolls her eyes, then was shocked when she saw Bucky arriving then smirking when he heard your conversation. He raised a finger to his lips signaling him to keep quiet as you described the ‘love of your life.’

“Those blue eyes, Imagine waking up to them every morning and being wrapped around his arms. Like how can a person be so beautiful?” Natasha just laughed nervously.

“Y/n..” She said with a warning tone, but you continued talking.

“How could I admit that I like him, When I don’t even know if he likes me back?

"Right… Steve’s blue eyes are to die for, haha.” You were confused by Natasha’s words, You were sure that you were talking about Bucky. Then you noticed her eyes shifting to someting behind you.

You turned around and saw Bucky smiling. “You like Steve?”

You stayed silent, you lips parted slightly to say something before closing again when you realized you didn’t know what to say.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Natasha muttered with a small voice before running away without her coffee.

“I can try to set you both up, I’m sure Steve might like you too.” He says.

“Umm, I don’t really think that’s necessary.” You smiled at him, you could feel your hands trembling.

“No, It is. You really like him right? His blue eyes and those strong arms that you’ll wake up to every-”

“Iwastalkingaboutyou.” You cut him off.

“What are you trying to say?” You sighed and talked more clearly.

“I was talking about you, not Steve.” You smiled at him that probably turned out to be a grimace. “This is really embarrassing, I’m sorry.”

He walked closer with a wider smile on his face, He was wearing a white shirt that hugged those muscles perfectly and If you weren’t embarrassed at the moment, you would’ve passed out.

“You got me worried there for a moment.”

“huh?”

“Well, It would be bad to see the girl I like dating my best friend..” Scratch that, embarassed or not you were ready to pass out. You furrowed your eyebrows and squinted at him.

“Can’t tell if you’re lying, It’s two in the fricking morning.” He laughed at your words. “Are you lying because I’d be really upset it you’re lying..”

Your voice died out as he moved closer to you until your lips were just inches away from each other, His eyes flickered to your eyes down to your lips for a quick second before finally kissing you.

“Not lying.” He whispered once you pulled apart, before capturing your lips once again. After a few minutes the lights opened making you pull away from each other to see Tony with an annoyed face.

“We eat food here, not each other’s faces.” He grabbed a bag of chips before walking away while giving you both a playful smirk.

Let’s just say that ever since that night, you woke up in his arms and get to stare at his beautiful blue eyes every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
